Avengers, Assemble!
by BlackPanther121
Summary: The avengers had kids, but the kids themselves don't even know it. It would seem of the kids have a mix of their parents powers. When these powers start to show, will their parents tell them what the need to know? Or leave them in the dark?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the avengers characters, or anything else you might recognize from somewhere else. Im only using them for now...

Read and review!

Author: Blackpanther121

Beta: Brighthalk.

AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!

Chapter 1: James

"James, Minx! Falcon, Nick! Sam, Sarah! Hurry up and get ready for school!" That would be Jackie, our foster mom. It's been the same thing for the last sixteen years, 'Hurry up and get ready!' everyday.

I go into the bathroom to look a in the mirror. My red hair was laying in every direction, except the way I wanted it to go. My brown eyes, however, seemed slightly dull and lifeless to me. My old Saints jersey and Tattered jeans didn't really pep up the reflection, though. Exiting the bathroom I wondered down to the room I shared with my best friends, searching for my jacket. I spared a glance at the walls above our bed. The wall above my bed I could no longer see the original wall. I had covered it from floor to celling with posters of Magic and Michael Jordan. The twins, Sam and Nick, had chosen to do the same but with Track stars, most of whom I've never heard of. Of course, thanks to Falcon, I could probably name every football player in every single poster above his bed.

Looking around our messy room one last time, in hope I wouldn't have to dig and search around on the floor, I began to search for the missing jacket. Not a minute later and Falcon was knocking on the doorframe and telling me to hurry up.

'He must really want to see Lina.' I thought, finally finding my jacket and straightening. 'Lina, I don't even remember when we shorten her name from Thorlina to Lina. Still, she would fit in with Thor and Thor Girl. Same blonde hair and bright blue eyes.'

Glancing at the twins I noticed they were ready to go, also. Sam had on his usual green T-shirt and jeans while Nick had on a red T-shirt and black pants. Both were also telling me to hurry up as we left the room.

"You know, James, It's not fair that your crush lives right down the hall." A sly grin later had me glaring at Falcon as I located my car keys.

"Leave Minx alone, Falcon," I snapped.

"Well, at least you admit you like her." Sam put in, tossing me the missing keys.

"Anyway," Flacon continued, ignoring Sam and backing out of the room, "we're not waiting on your to-be-or-not-to-be girlfriend. Come on!"

I rolled my eyes and left the room, "We don't need to Falcon, and she's already waiting by the car."

Minx smiled at me as I approached, but otherwise didn't quell her conversation with Sarah, her roommate. Taking a second, I looked over Sarah. Her natural blonde hair was pulled back into it's customary bun. I noticed her chocolate brown eyes went straight to Sam was he walked out the door.

Even so, she didn't stop her conversation with Minx until all four of us guys were present. I almost chuckled as I noticed the bumblebee on her shirt. She moved her hand away from her jeans to high five the twins as they came over.

I high five'd her as we waited on the others. As they arrived, I said a quick hello as my eyes returned to minx's silver form. The silver highlights in her hair gleamed slightly in the morning light. When my eyes finally drifted away from her appearance and to her face, I noticed her stormy grey eyes looking over me, also. Minx turned to the other, but kept sending her stormy grey eyes in my direction when she thought I wasn't looking.

"Okay, guys. Ready to hear the boring part; part one, of the plan?" Minx looked around our group, her eyes lingering the longest on me.

We all nodded as she said, "Getting to the school is the top priority right now. Sarah, you go with Sam and Nick. Falcon? You're on your own. James, I'm riding with you. Everyone got that? Good, lets go!"

I sent a glare in Falcons' direction as a small chuckle escaped his lips. I glared at his retreating back as I head to my two-year-old read and blue Camaro. Settling into the drivers seat I noticed Minx already in the passengers seat. As we drove off, I noticed the tense silence. I mean, I liked Minx, but if I told her wouldn't she think I was crazy?

I jumped when I felt Minx touch my arm, "You okay, James? You look kinda nervous."

I nodded, keeping my eyes on the road, even though I could feel heat creeping up my face. I figure she noticed my reddening face because she move her hand and turned her gaze out the window. I sent a quick glance when she was focused on the blur of trees outside. My mind was frantically thinking of ways to make the car ride less awkward. If not for me, then at least for Minx.

What's your favorite song, James?" She was trying to start a conversation. Maybe this train of thought could work better then the last.

I thought for a second, "I would have to say "Hillbilly Bone." It's by Trace Atkins and Blake Shelton."

I saw her nod out of the corner of my eye, "Yeah, it's a good song. I like "Lighters" better, though."

"That's by Good Meets Evil, right?" She nodded, "Your right, thats a good one too."

There was a short awkward silence before Minx said, "James, do you ever wonder about your birth parents?"

I paused and sighed before answering, "Yeah, Minx. I always do. I think the others do, too. Why?"

"It's just that... Some times I feel like I'm the only one."

"Trust me, Minx, you aren't the only one."

She smiled and turned back to the window. I wondered through the silent car ride if she was nervous about her plan. It's really too bad out school had only recently updated the security. That was only going to make things harder. I sighed quietly; it was going to be a long day.

Ten minutes later I noticed everyone else was already waiting on us. Each and everyone looked as nervous as the last. After all, this wouldn't be pretty if we got caught. I glared as Falcon as he covered up his slight laugh with a cough.

Thorlina, in her usual all blue with her blonde hair down, hit him upside the head and rolled her eyes. Eric and Ashley giggled and shook their heads, making the light grey of their clothes move and their (insert hair color here) shimmer.

I smiled at the two, they choose to be as much as alike as possible. Unlike Sam and Nick, those two choose to be as different as possible.

Minx's voice broke into my train of thought at the mention of phases one, "Okay, Phase two. James, you're going to let us into the school."

"Uh, Minx, incase you didn't notice," Thorlina cut in, "the door has forty different locks on it and it's not exactly _unlocked!_"

Minx only rolled her eyes, "Thank-you Lina, I hadn't noticed. James can you scale the building?" I nodded, "Good, here's a map and a flashlight. On the roof look for a vent, there should only be one. Climb down and into the school. Once in follow the map. Oh, and watch where you step. The new upgrades added motion sensors and Lasers."

I nodded and grabbed the map held out to me, "Got it. I can avoid the lasers, but I can't do anything about the motion sensors. Plan?"

There a box, near the sign for the school to control them. Take this," She handed me a headset, "and tell me about where you are on the map, I have a copy. I can't turn them all off, that would raise suspicion. Good luck."

I nodded as I put the headset on, "Right, thanks."

I turned and quietly climbed into the vent. Using moves born from practice I easily climbed up the almost vertical vent and climbed out, in front of the science classroom on the second floor. Welcome to St. Alexander. One of the most high tech schools in the country.

Minx radioed in all the motion sensors were off on my floor and I headed for the stairs. I ducked the few red lasers that showed upon the headset. It was a walk in the park. If this was the upgrade, well, the school was screwed.

I groaned when I got to the stairs. The entire stairwell was one big expanse or _red_. Both landing were bathed in red, one step forward and I would lose a foot.

I radioed into Minx and the gang, [We might have a small problem...]

I heard several groans, [How big is small, James?]

[It's big and red... and all over the stairwell. One more step and I lose a leg.]

[We just got into the system. Hold on. We might be able to- No, Eric says the most we could do is make it flicker. Can you jump?]

[It's going to hurt, but yes. I might be able to make it.]

[Right, were going to cut the power... NOW!]

I grabbed the rail and flung myself over it. When I landed I groaned, I was going to limp for the rest of the day and I lost the hood to the hoodie I was wearing. The door was finally in sight. I looked up, now would not be a good time to get caught in the camera feed. I stopped short. Those weren't cameras... They were guns; I heard a click and reacted on instinct. I dove behind a near-by water fountain.

[James? Are those gun shots I hear?]

[What'd you think, Minx!]

[Sorry, sorry! Okay, do you have the EMP gun the twins gave you?] I quickly searched my pockets and finally pulled the small gun out.

[Yes. Anything important I should aim at?]

[Whatever looks deadliest, moron!]

[Heh, right...]

I peaked around the side of the water fountain when the bullets stopped for a second. I shot at the large guns mounted on top of the locker and vaguely wondered how they hid those during the day.

[Okay James, what'd ya see?]

[Uh,] I picked up a bullet, [5.56mm Bullets? And rifles. Lots of Rifles!]

[Easy, M16. Don't get shot... Shoot them! It might hurt, anything else?]

[Well,] I picked up another bullet, bigger and longer this time, ['nother kinda rifle, 6.92x39mm bullets, mounted in the with sensor-rigged triggers.]

I heard the other headset passed off, [Hurry up, James! Oh, the gun? AK-47. Shoot them. And hurry up!]

[You already said that Falcon. And we have another hour and a half!] I jumped out from behind the water fountain and shot rapid fire out of the small gun I had, several gun stopped shooting in almost mid-trigger pull. I quickly stopped the rest. This brought a hole new meaning to 'staring down the barrel of a gun.'

I ran the rest of the way down the hall, yelping when my arm suddenly went numb. I ducked down, out of what i assumed to be the firing range and checked for bullet holes in my arm. When I found none I related the symptoms to Falcon.

[Stun gun. Uh, don't get shot?]

[Gee, thanks.] I agreed, sarcasm dripping from my words.

I crouched down in front of the door, hoping I didn't get shot again, and shot the four corners with the EMP, then I began to pick the lock. When the door finally opened I got a grin from Minx and thumbs up from Lina, Nick and Sam.

I held the door open father, "After you guys!"

Laughs came next as everyone entered the school, Eric and Ashley stayed outside to keep watch and stay in the system. He yelled good luck after us and slipped the headset on so he could keep in touch.

* * *

><p>Read and review! You've come this far, why not?<p>

Beta: Brighthalk

Author: Blackpanther121


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

MINX

I jumped we James' radio buzzed and he said, [Guys we might have a small problem…] I groaned and picked up the two way; turning up the volume. I looked over at Ash and Eric. I was half relived to see them already waiting for orders.

[How big is small, James?] I asked, already dreading the answer.

[It's big and red... and all over the stairwell. One more step and I lose a leg.] I nodded to Eric and Ash, but they were already furiously hacking the system. Of course to get the security system, they would have to hack everything. Why did the school have to update their security _now?_

[We just got into the system. Hold on. We might be able to-] Eric shook his head, and I sighed.

"Eric, I need the code… Now." Ash was scary calm and typing faster then usual, I guess hacking a majorly encrypted data base had a time limit to it.

"There only a hint to the actual code," Eric sounded shocked, "Even if we get in, there are so many codes, like one for everything. We won't be able to do anything to the laser wall but make it flicker. This system is amazing."

I groaned again, just what we needed, "What's the hint, Eric?"

"What was the black panther's first name? And I mean his, like half secret identity name, not 'black' I already tried that."

"His first name was T'Challa, do you need it spelled?"

Eric grinned impishly at me as his fingers flew across the keyboard, "Nah, I'm good."

Ash looked up again after a few more seconds, "Go, we're going to cut the power. Tell him to jump when I give you the signal."

I nodded and moved the two way back to my lips, and pressed the button, [No, Eric says the most we could do is make it flicker. Can you jump?]

[It's going to hurt, but yes. I might be able to make it.]

I looked over at Eric and Ash, waiting for the signal, [Right, were going to cut the power... NOW!]

There was no cut off of static and he didn't radio in for a rescue team, so everyone relaxed. I felt air refill my lungs ad realized I stopped breathing when we cut the power, totally afraid he was going to be vaporized.

Of course, Ashley's famous; 'everything is going to be ok' smile helped everyone calm down. My favorite thing about Ashley, she's great under pressure, she's great about boosting someone's confidence, and she's defiantly one of the best people to call if you need help.

Then again, even if she's around, gunshots make anyone nervous.

[James, are those gunshots I hear?]

[What's you think, Minx!]

[Sorry, sorry! Okay, do you have the EMP gun the twins gave you?] Ahs and Eric looked torn between, horror that there were guns in the school, and excitement that they finally got to record more results of the EMP gun in action. I swear, one of these days there going to sell their inventions to the military. Then we're all going to live in fear.

[Yes. Anything important I should aim at?], He finally answered.

I rolled my eyes, and snapped, [Whatever looks deadliest, moron!]

[Heh, right...]

[Okay James, what'd ya see?] I motioned Falcon over, so he could help me identify the guns.

[Uh, 5.56mm Bullets? And rifles. Lots of Rifles!] Both Falcon and I shared a look, after a laser wall that was relatively _un_-advanced and easy to pin point.

[Easy, M16. Don't get shot... Shoot them! It might hurt, anything else?]

[Well, 'nother kinda rifle, 6.92x39mm bullets, mounted in the with sensor-rigged triggers.] My mind went blank, what gun had bullets that long. Why couldn't I remember!

I passed the two-way to falcon, and heard him shout, [Hurry up, James! Oh, the gun? AK-47. Shoot them. And hurry up!]

If everything wasn't so serious, I might have laughed. Flacon and I were like brother and sister in everyway. Heck, he'd even threatened James when he was "Getting to close to me". Besides, Falcon and I have a lot in common; we love anything that explodes, guns, and experimenting, so really just anything that causes damage.

Through everything, from my first memory of living with Jackie to now, he's always been there. He knew everything about me and I was the same way with him. If we're keeping something from the other, it never lasts long.

My friends say I have good memory, but they have no idea. I can still remember my parents. I still have flashbacks of being left with Jackie. Flacon is the only one who knew about any of my flashbacks, I hadn't even told James. I just didn't know how he would react. As far as I knew, I was the only one of us with any memory of our parents.

I remember my first flashback, almost word for word. I'd been reading a book for English, called "The Three Little words."

I'd been read a book for English called then "three little words". The girl in the book actually had a story similar to mine. I just couldn't read anymore. When i got to the part about the girl being left in her foster home I had to stop reading. Our stories were just too similar. I threw the book into my backpack and had lain down on my small bed, in a vain attempt to forget what I had read. When a memory surfaced, I was numbed.

The memory was of me, from what I could tell I was three years old. I cold hear rain pelting the roof of the building I was in and wind trying break down the walls. There was a beautiful woman, with white silvery hair crouched down next to me and a stern looking black man standing behind her, face expressionless. I could see the woman's lips moving but I only caught a few words. Thinks like daycare and that she loved me.

The man watched the woman and I a few seconds later before turning to talk to someone behind him. When I looked curiously around the now crying woman I could see the man was talking to a younger looking Jackie. When the man looked back at me I saw his eyes filled with tears, but I noticed very few fell. The younger looking Jackie left the room and the bigger black man turned to me.

He gave me a hug and slipped something off my neck. My half there mind hazily supplied that it was a necklace I'd had since birth. This action seemed to make the woman cry harder.

The memory is suddenly sharp and in focus not in the semi haze that's been around it.

"My little minx," the woman is half wailing, sobbing into the man's shoulder.

"Maria, go get your mother a tissue." The man's accent is thick, but I understand him easily, as if I had for years. I didn't really register the fact he'd called the sobbing woman my mother.

I ran from the room, hoping to please the stern looking man. When I came back, tissue box clutched in my small three-year-old hands the man and the woman were gone.

When I opened my eyes, Falcon was shaking me and calling my name, half-frantic. I blinked, and then realized I was crying from the dream memory. When Jackie came in to see why Falcon was yelling my name, she barely seemed surprised to see me in tears and Flacon trying to figure out what was wrong and give me a shoulder to cry on.

I vividly remembered Jackie telling me that no, it hadn't been a dream but a memory and that the two people had been my parents. She had told me almost everything she herself was crying. She apologized again and again while Falcon just held my, letting me cry on his shoulder.

James radio buzzing was what brought me out of my half remembered thoughts

[Guys my arm is numb. I can't move it either. It's not broken and it has no bullet holes in it.]

[Falcon thought for a minute, [Stun gun. Uh, don't get shot?]

[Gee thanks.] Crackled back over the radio.

I turned to the small group going in with us, "Alright, everyone have everything? Once we're in we can't really leave. Ash and Eric will be here to keep inside the system and keep watch. Now all we have to do is wait on James to open the door. Everyone get ready."

Everyone on the secondary infiltration team readied themselves; Falcon grabbed his arrows, Thorlina grabbed and tools she would need. I gave the other girl a smile when she looked over at me. I was glad Lina was on our side. She could be devious, most of the time she hid how really smart she was, preferred to let people think she was your typical dumb blonde. That was one of the reasons Flacon and Lina fit so well together, they were so similar.

I snorted when Lina took off her jacket, revealing a red shirt reading; my boyfriend is like a Flacon… Hard headed. Her green eyes sparkled as she moved over to me, blue jeans long enough to cover her red converse dragged across the concrete.

I grinned up at her, "Ready for your part in phase two, Lina?"

"But of course!" I gave her a hug just as Falcon came over.

"Ready, you two?"

I grabbed my bag and told Falcon to tell me when James got out. I pulled a black box out of my bag and moved over to Ash and Eric.

"Okay, how does this thing work, you two?" Eric's eyes lit up, giving him a 'kid in the candy store look' as I held up the inconspicuous looking black box.

"Well, its original purpose was to make a perfect connected copy of the system. Plug it in once and we'll always be in the system after that. We would get the same updates as the school does, the same info, and it would give us time to crack all the codes before you next decided break-in."

See? These if these two ever join the army, I'm moving to Sweden!

I looked between James and Ash, "Dude, your awesome. That's like the best idea _ever_." Eric blushed and Ash grinned.

Falcon walked over deadly serious and my breath caught in my throat, did something happen to James?

"Minx, can I talk to you for a minute?" I nodded and followed him away from our tech support twins, and towards the computer set up as a map of the school. "Minx, are you worried about James?"

I felt like I might stop breathing, "Yes, He's not hurt is he? He's fine, right!"

Falcon nodded, "yea he's fine. Just wanted to check. He's fine…"

Ten seconds later I was glaring at Falcon as we enter the school. James was fine, his only injury being a singed shirt and numbed arm.

I pulled out a map and slipped on a headset, as did everyone else, [Alright Ash, Eric. Tell us where to go.]

[Alright!] Ash's voice was half worried half excited, [Do you guys see a hallway labeled "Walkaway?" Normally only teacher walk down it.]

[We see it, what about it?]

[Right now it's the only hall without the guns. I have no idea why, but take that route, from there going left into the second hall.]

I nodded, and then remembered she couldn't see me, and verbally thanked her, [Alright, we'll radio in if we need help or reach the main CPU… which ever comes first.]

I turned to look at the others pointing to the hallway on the right of us, "Alright this way, and then the second hallway on the left is what Ash said."

James grinned and mock bowed, making everyone laugh, despite the tense situation, "Lead the way, O All knowing Minx."

I grinned and marched over hearing James being to laugh, "C'mon guys, follow Minx.

Endnote:

Reviews:

Awesomechick: What's confusing? I'm glad you like the chapter!

Legion22: Thanks for bing my first reviewer, and giving me some advice.

Ninja Daughter of Hermes: I'm glad you think so!

To all who asked:

The parents of the kids will be revealed soon. It will be somewhere in chapter 3 or 4.

Until next time, read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Avenger's Assemble!

Chapter 3

JAMES

We started following Minx down the hallway. I glanced over at Liana

and Falcon; they were holding hands. I chanced a glance over at Sam

and Sarah; they were holding hands, too. I looked back at Minx; we had

always been good friends. Now, though, I wanted to be more.

"Okay, everyone." Minx said, "You'll have to have a partner to continue."

"But, there's an odd number of us." Sam said, confused.

"One will stay here and help us," Minx said, pulling another headset

out of her bag. She held it out to Nick, "Do you mind staying here?"

"Not if it'll help you!" He said, slipping on the headset and grinning at us.

"Right, everyone else, partners?" She half asked, giving us a pointed look.

"Falcon!" Lina nearly screamed, hugging him.

"Sam!" Sarah actually yelled, following Lina's example.

I looked away, trying not to laugh. My gaze landed on Falcon, Sam,

and Nick, all three trying not to laugh.

'What's so funny?' I mouthed at them. Falcon only shook his head,

shoulders shaking in silent laughter.

I jumped when I felt someone's hand wrap around mine. I looked down

and over to Minx, she had the biggest grin on her face. Almost like

she was happy that I was her partner

"Okay." Minx said, smile slipping off her face as she got down to

business. "Ashley told me about a few of the challenges up ahead.

That's why we partnered up. One pair per challenge."

"So there are three challenges?" Sarah asked.

"That's what Ash said." Minx said as she handed Falcon an armful of arrows.

"What do I do with these?" He asked, adding them to the quiver she handed him.

"Shoot the cameras." Minx said, as if it was supposed to be obvious.

Then she moved over to her bag. I gaped with the others as she pulled

out two machine guns.

"How the crap* did those fit in that tiny bag!" Lina asked eyes wide.

"James, you and I get these." She handed me one, "Sarah, I think you

and Sam should be okay."

I swallowed the snicker that rose when I realized she had ignored

Lina's question. Lina looked annoyed when she realized it also.

"Wait, why don't we get a big awesome gun?" Sam asked.

Minx shrugged, "You and Sarah are covered."

"Minx, one more thing," Falcon said, as we all began to get ready.

"Who's going first?"

"Rock, Paper, Scissors?" I suggested, getting both Falcon and Minx to smile.

"Falcon and Lina will go first. Remember to shoot the cameras!" She

said, taking my hand and leading the way. I sent one final look behind

us, seeing Sam and Falcon trying not to laugh as the fell in step

behind us.

I turned and nearly had a heart attack when I saw a camera turning

towards us. I don't know why, but I acted on first instinct and

grabbed Minx's hips and pulled her behind a wall. Falcon looked at me

like I had two heads, Minx was shaking in my arms.

I looked down into her stormy grey eyes, "Are you okay?"

"Thanks, James. I didn't see the camera." Minx said, still shaking.

"Why are you shaking?" I asked, thinking over what had happed. Was I

the reason she was shaking?

"You made a dent in the wall when you pulled my out of sight." Minx

said, pointing at the dent. She looked at me for an explanation. I

silently shook my head, and let her go. Her eyes said enough; I just

hoped I hadn't hurt her too badly. She turned away, turning to

Falcon.

"Falcon." He looked at her. She pointed at the camera, "Shoot it."

"Okay, Minx." He quickly shot the camera.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Just shoot it.", I told Falcon as I walked to Lina. Lina gave me a sad look and turned to talk to Falcon. James was looking down at the floor avoiding my glaze. I sighed and walked away from everyone to think. I felt someone put a hand on my shoulder.

I turned around to see Sarah looking at me with sadness in her eyes. Sarah and Lina were the only two who knew why i really came here.

"Maria you know that we won't find anything about them. We need to stop while we are ahead." Sarah said. I know she was serious because she used my real name. I know Sarah was trying to help but what she said just made the anger rise inside of me.

"You can give up if you want to but I am not going to give up on finding information on our parents." I said. Everyone went quiet when I said the one word that we all tried to avoid saying. Sam looked at Sarah to see if she was okay because she always got emotional when anyone said the word. Falcon and James looked at each other waiting for me to breakdown.

"I am not giving up Maria but i am not going to let anyone get hurt. You say that you can lead that everything you do is for a reason. We just broke into a school Maria what the reason for that? You always act like that you had the worst time when your parents left that we should whatever you say. You know that we were left on the steps as well." Sarah said not shedding a tear. Sam looked at her in shock along with Lina. James and Falcon ran to me holding me in place. My body was shaking with anger. Falcon let go of me.

"Sarah there is something that you don't know about. No one knows about this but Minx, Jackie, and I know. James let go and looked at me with sadness in his eyes. Everyone was staring me wide eyed wanting to know the secret that I wanted to keep for so long.

"Falcon I don't want to talk about it right now." looking at James as I said it.

"Minx they won't judge you." James said looking me in the eyes. I just looked around tiring to avoid his glaze. James took my hand which caught us both by surprise.

"James I tell mine if you tell yours." I said and he nodded.

" Well as you can tell from the dent I made in the wall that I am stronger than the average person, but I am also faster, and I have great agility." James said still holding my hand. I look at him still waiting for him to show a sign of fear, but there is no sign of any emotion on his face.

"I can see into the past and I can do something with wind. With looking into the past I can also relive first time this happened I saw my parents leaving me, but I was I don't see anything unless I am asleep. With the wind I have known idea how that works." I said looking at all the shocked faces. James just looked at our hands to find that he was still holding mine and blushed a little. Falcon was trying not to laugh at him.

"How long have you kids been here?" asked someone I never heard before?

"We have only been here for an hour or so why?" I asked thinking that someone in the group was asking.

"What are you talking about Minx?' Falcon asked looking at me with a weird look.

"Didn't one of you just ask how long we have been here?" I asked confused.

"No I asked that well thought it actually." a man with a thick accent said.

I turned around to see my idol standing in front me. The Black Panther was looking at me. I was looking at my IDOL. I didn't know that i stopped breathing until James hit me in the shoulder. I blinked and looked at James for help with talking.

"I think Maria is wondering what you are doing here Mr. Panther sir." James said looking at for approval. I nodded coming out of my trance.

"I am here looking for all of you actually. You see we have been watching you all for years." said the Black Panther with a thick African accent that I have heard once before. I let go of James hand and started to back away from the Panther. I backed away from the man who left me thirteen years ago.

"What wrong Minx you look your about to cry." Sam said with a smile. I looked down at the floor as a tear ran down my face.

"How did you figure it out?" Panther asked looking at me through the eye holes of his mask.

"How long have you been here father?" I said looking up to meet him.

"I heard everything but I was wondering if you would tell me yourself. Minx I am sorry about leaving you but we did it for your safety. We didn't want you to get hurt, but it seems that we hurt you more by leaving you. I don't blame you if don't forgive us." he said as he took of his mask as he said this. I looked to see tears in my father eyes. I looked at the group were shocked while James and Falcon smiled at the reunion. I smiled and hugged my father. He was warm and the hug felt familiar. He was shocked at first but he hugged me back.

"Now who is the boy was holding your hand?" My father asked looking at James with a straight face trying to look serious. Falcon busted out laughing and I let out a few giggles. James blushed and held out his hand towards my father. My father smiled at him and shook his hand.

"My name is James and I am your daughter's friend." he said looking my father in the eye as he said this.

"James Rogers you are a wroth man just like your father.


End file.
